An Interesting Christmas
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: An interesting Christmas you say? Well, talk about Light humming christmas tunes and writing down names in the Death Note in a Santa hat. And where exactly did L get all those boxes of sweets? O.o Looks like Santa paid a visit this year. Slight L/Light


Hey everyone! This idea just so happened to come to me when Eminai and I were joking around at my house. So I decided to do this idea even though Christmas came and went already. Well, too bad. I'm posting this anyway. XD

Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Slight Fluff and hints of L/Light One-Shot!

An Interesting Christmas

Light laughed manically in his room as he scribbled down every name of criminals in his Death Note. Ryuk was standing behind him, watching as he ate his apple that Light had given him moments before the teen started writing. It was an interesting day. There was snow outside Light's window that came floating down gently like a child's innocent dream. It gave the crime ridden city a bit of a peaceful look. Yet, despite the wonderful weather it was also a very big holiday and Light had decided to play Santa this year. Even wearing the Santa hat and humming a merry tune of '_Santa Claus is coming to Town_'. How amusing Ryuk mused to himself finishing off the rest of his apple by eating it whole.

Light had been writing names down for thirty minutes now and already had two pages full of names. If this was the case Light was in a good mood. Yet why was Light in a good mood? Maybe he was finally going to kill L this year? Ryuk looked at the names on the Death Note but not finding any that dealt with L. "Raito," Ryuk's voice caused the teen to pause in his madness and look up. "What about L? Aren't you going to write down his name?" Ryuk asked. Light seemed to have pondered that question in his mind for a moment. Funny, he thought the teen would be glad to answer that right away. Finally Light came up with his answer.

"I'll get to L soon, I just need to finish these names," Light replied simply before continuing his handiwork. Ryuk watched in silence figuring the teen would stay clear to his word. For now, he decided to go out for a bit and stretch his wings and see exactly what the humans did on this Christmas.

A few hours later Ryuk came back and Light was still writing down names. Ryuk peered again at the Notebook and still found no sign of L's name. This caused the Shinigami to become confused. Did Light already forget about killing L? Or did he just forget the name itself. This wasn't that hard. It was only L Lawliet. "Raito, aren't you going to write down L's name?" Ryuk asked again and Light just muttered something about 'In a bit' before continuing. An hour later Light finally put his pen down and rubbed his acing hand which had been writing for three hours straight. He made a mental note not to do that again.

As he hid the Death Note back in its respected place in the drawer he turned in his chair and took off the Santa hat, sighing. Ryuk looked at him with another confused look. "Did you write down L's name?" he asked for a third time. Light looked at him and shrugged.

"Next year," he said brushing off the question as if it wasn't his enemy he was talking about. Now Ryuk was even more confused but shrugged as Light went off to bed to get some sleep. Humans were strange indeed.

The next day back at the headquarters the police were surprised to find L sitting on the couch and munching on the many sweets he had around him. There were piles of boxes of sweets next to him; some empty, others still waiting to be eaten. L looked to be in heaven as he ate all the sweets. The police started in awe while Watari just serve L his daily tea.

"L! H-how- W-where did you get all these sweets from?" Matsuda asked in complete disbelief. L just looked at him with a cute smile.

"Why Santa gave them to me of course Matsuda-san!" L said happily as he bit down on one of his cakes. Sure enough all of the presents around L held a card that said: From: Santa written in neat handwriting. Light, behind all the police members, just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm surprised you're not dying after all the sugar you've consumed," Light said while L just shrugged and muttered off a Kira comment which caused Light to glare.

Ryuk was standing next to Light watching this whole scene play out before him. He took a glance at Light and found the other was giving L his normal act of annoyance and slight disgust of all the sugar consumptions. Yet, Ryuk couldn't help but notice a slight hidden smile on Light's face. He looked at L then back at Light again. So Light was L's Santa this year then? Ryuk cackled slightly which caused a look from Light but he continued anyway. Humans are way too interesting.

* * *

Hope you all like it. X3 Didn't take much to type so if there are mistakes please tell me. I would hate for them to just be sitting there. O.o That would be horrible. But anyhow please Review. Please and Thank you!

Owari.


End file.
